Feelings of the Heart
by Hikarifanfics
Summary: Hikari is growing ever so popular now a days. So she visits home and its not what she expected. Just how much is her and her childhood friend's relationship improving? Hikari and Jun aka: Dawn and Barry
1. Chapter 1: Welcome Home

How long was it since Hikari was home? Since see had seen her Mom, Barry, her best friend, or anyone else from Twinleaf Town? Oh how much see missed them. Sure battling with her pokemon was fun, but she missed everyone. She had just received an call from her mother saying that she should come home and see everyone. Hikari without a second though agreed. It was exhausting becoming as rapidly popular as she was. Cameramen and reporters everywhere she went. At least she would be safe at home.

"Well, Staraptor we're heading home!" she said so excitedly she almost fell off of her Staraptor's back. Staraptor chuckled to it's self silently so as to not be heard by it's trainer. Hikari finding Staraptor suddenly diving, to land its self, looses her balance and falls off of Staraptor.

"Staraptor! Help me!" she screams falling from the sky clenching her eyes closed. Then she feels something warm touching her. She didn't care what it was at this point, all she cared about was she wasn't falling and grabbed on tight to whatever it was that was holding her. All she heard was a small chuckle, so soft she could barley hear it. All she could guess was that it was of a male, maybe around her age.

"That's rude Hikari no thank you?" said the boy as his pokemon landed on the ground. That voice it seemed familiar. Where did she hear it before. She slowly opened her eyes. She found herself wrapped around a blond haired boy.

"J-Jun! W-what are you doing here?" she asks, somewhat screaming.

"You fell off of your Staraptor and I happened to see you. So I rushed over and caught you. Luckily for you I was there or you would have been dead by know," he boastfully says. "Though because your my best friend I'll cut you short on the one-million dollar fine. A simple thank you will do."

"Thank you, Jun," she says sarcastically. She got off of him and hopped to the ground. It was winter in Twinleaf town. She loved winter. It reminded her of the time her and Jun would play together as children. She treasured those times. They were the most fun she had ever had. As she started to remember the past times she had in her childhood tears started to roll down her face.

"Hikari, what's wrong your crying?" he asks as he genitally wiped the tears off of her face. Realizing what Jun was now doing she blushes.

"J-Jun what are you doing?" she yells falling backward. Why all of a sudden was she getting so flustered over this? He would always do this when she cried. He was always there to console her when she was sad.

"Hikari?" he couldn't even finish his sentence before the girl ran off, leaving the blond haired boy standing there in shock. "What's gotten into her?" he says as he walks on to go see what was wrong with Hikari.

"Hikari, Welcome home!" a whole mob of people shouted as she ran into Twinleaf. The girl jumps back out of shear surprise. When her mom had called and said she should come home and visit everyone she had not expected them to do this. Staring blankly for a few seconds she comes back.

"T-thank you everyone. I really didn't expect this," she said as she again started to cry.

"Don't thank us. Jun was the one that had suggested it to us. He wanted to see you just as bad as the rest of us," said a blue haired woman.

"Jun did?" she said as she remembers how she treated him just a few minutes ago. Something weird came over her then. She should be alright now shouldn't she.

"Hikari, I think you should go get Jun. It's weird for him to be the last one here," said the blue haired woman again.

"Mom, I – thank you I'll go do that now," she says as she runs off the find him.

"Hm, I wonder if anything interesting will happen this year," said Hikari's mom.

"Yes, it does seem so," said Jun's mom. They both look over, know they were both thinking the same thing, both start to laugh.


	2. Chapter 2: Finding You

Hikari was standing at the place she had ever so rudely left Jun at. He like usual was nowhere to be seen. He was always like this, the first to arrive and the first to leave. He did everything fast. He walked, ran, slept, ate, even talked fast. He would always run everywhere, he would go to sleep at a decent time but wake up at the crack of dawn, have a pile of food on his plate and try to stuff everything in it as fast as he could resulting in him chocking most of the time, and when he is in a hurry you can barely understand him. She knew this all two well. Since the day he moved to Twinleaf Town he and her had been best friends. He was like that from day one and hasn't changed much since then, which never seizes to amaze her. She walks on only knowing of one other place he could be at Lake Verity. It was like their secret meeting place, though the place wasn't even a secret. So many of their adventures had both started and ended there. Many memories were also made there too. She walks up to a path with a wooden sign in front of it reading "Lake Verity ahead." She walked on. There standing looking at the lake was none other than Jun. He was right he was there in front of her but she couldn't move. Why wasn't she running after him like all the other times she had?

"J-Jun," she said barley above a whisper. But Jun heard it as he turned around to see Hikari standing right there at the end of the small path.

"Hey, Hikari what's wrong?" he asked as he slowly made his way over to her. Was he acting strange or was it just her. Had he just _walked_ over to her instead of his usual "come on Hikari hurry up we gotta go now!" attitude?

"Jun what's wrong with me? What's wrong with you ?! I've never seen you do something so slow before. Are you mad at me? I'm sorry if I took off on you like that I just don't know what came over me. I came here to find you because you weren't at home and I was worried about you so please," she couldn't continue due to all the tears coming out of her eyes. What had he done? He had just made Hikari cry and wasn't even doing anything. Was there really something wrong with him?

"Hikari, I'm sorry if I made you worry like that," he said as he hugged her tightly. "I'm alright so don't you cry. I don't wanna keep loosing to a cry baby," he said as she pushed away from him.

"It's your own fault you loose and it's your fault I'm crying right now too," she said as he took her face and whipped away the tears yet again.

"Promise you won't runaway this time, Kari?" He was using the nickname he gave her when they were both kids. He usually only used it though when he was trying to console her or when he was in a real big hurry.

Sniffing a few times she says,"Yes, Jun I promise I will not run away. But I'll only keep that promise if you promise me that you'll stay with me this whole time I'm here."

"Do I have to stay with you the _whole time_," he said trying to put on a puppy dog face.

"Yes, Jun the _whole time. _It's really the least you can do to make up for making me cry like that," she says with her arms now crossed. A big smile came on both of their faces as they laughed together.

"Kay, Hikari you win. I'll stay with you the whole time your here. So come on they are probably waiting for us back home," he said as he took her wrist and speed off. He was back to normal. It seemed as if they had grown close with that last conversation. She could feel her cheeks getting red from thinking about it.

"Um, Jun thank you. I heard that you were the one that planned this whole thing. I was really happy," they had now stopped only a few feet from their home town.

"I just thought it would be good for you to take a little break from all the stress your getting now." He knew it was a lie. The only reason he had suggested the idea was only because he wanted to see Hikari. It had been ages since he last saw her and he wasn't about to let it slip between his fingers. He then feels Hikari lean on his back. The warmth of her made his heart pound like crazy.

"T-thank you, Jun. You always seem to know just how to cheer me up," she said now laughing. While Jun could only chuckle to himself.

"Your welcome, Hikari. Now let's go I'm starving," he said as he once again grabbed her wrist and ran off with her.


	3. Chapter 3: Home Sweet Home

"Ah, you two are back so soon?" said Hikari's mother.

"M-mom what do you mean by so soon?" she says as a slight blush appears on her face.

"Oh, nothing much. I just thought that since you two haven't seen each other in a long time you would be spending some more time alone. That is all," she says as she walks back seemingly pleased with herself. The two follow seeing as there was nothing else to do. They walk in her house and she plops down on the couch.

"Wow, when I was coming her I expected everything to be different but it seems like everything is the same," she says now curled up on the couch yawning.

"Come on, Hikari don't fall asleep as soon as you get here," he says shaking her trying to get her not to fall sleep.

"Well what do you think, Jun? Do you think anything has changed?" the women asked while she washed the dishes.

"No, and I don't think much will change. I hope it doesn't at least," he says now sitting on the couch with Hikari.

"Well, somethings take time before they change right, Jun?" she says now completely turned around facing the boy. As if he knew what she was hinting at, he started to blush.

"Well … I guess it could," he whispers directing his eyes to the floor. The woman just laughed as she went back to washing dishes. Jun sat back down and Hikari flipped on the television. A man appeared on it and started to talk.

"The every growing popular star Hikari was kind enough to sit down and talk with us. She had said that –," the television was flipped off before he could finish.

"Getting popular just like your mother are we?" she asks walking over with two cups of hot chocolate in her hand. She hands them the cups and walks over to a wall covered with pictures.

"Ha ha, Mom very funny," she says with a sarcastic tone. "I am not nearly as popular as you are not to mention as talented as you were," she says sipping her hot chocolate.

"As I was!" she says surprised that her daughter of all people would say such things. "Oh, well my daughter's growing up so fast. What shall I do now?" she says as she walks out saying she will be over at Jun's house if they need her. Dead silent, the room was so quite you could hear the door slam as Hikari's mother went into Jun's house.

"Jun, you haven't really changed that much or could it be that you are keeping something from me," she says trying to break the silence. The question just seemed to pop out of nowhere inside her mind and spill out of her mouth.

"Hiding something?" he says laughing to himself. He though new it was true. He had started to like Hikari awhile back. She was always so strong but so weak all at the same time. He had admired that about her which is why he came to realize that he liked her. He liked the fact that they were childhood friends because he got to see a her that not many others got to see.

"Thank you, Jun. I'm really, really happy you are here," she says as she leans against him falling asleep.

He smiles and says, "So am I, Hikari. So am I" He puts his hands around her and doses of too. Both mothers walk into the house to find their children sleeping on each other.

She puts a blanket around them and says, "My what troublesome children we have here".

"Yes, yes indeed," says Jun's mother.


	4. Chapter 4: A Hint of Awareness

"Mmm," mumbles Hikari as she rolls over to try to go back to sleep. Something was beside her and she grabbed it, thinking it was her pillow. No, this was warm. It wasn't her pillow at all. If it wasn't her pillow, what was it then? After she figured it out she she violently flung her eyes open. Jun?! It was Jun! How did Jun of all people, of all things, get beside her while she was sleeping? She felt her checks once again growing red because of him.

"Hm, Hikari your up?" he says as he gets up himself.

"W-what do you mean?" she says not realizing she was still holding onto him.

He looks down, "As much as I would like to answer your question I can't with you on me." She looks down and sees she was still holding onto him, from the time she thought he was her pillow. With her face completely red she turns her head away.

"S-sorry," she says as she slowly lets go. Why was she so slow? Before when something like this happened she was always the first one to let go. Why now of all times was it that she didn't want to let go? She looks over and sees Jun with his head down.

"Hey, Jun you alright?" she asks as she gets a little closer to him.

"Hikari," he says as he embraces her and puts his head on her shoulder. "I don't think I feel that well." He knew it was a lie. Seeing Hikari like that made him loose complete control over himself. He knew what he was doing know was beyond just childhood friends. He didn't care though, at that moment he was a man not a child and Hikari was the one he wanted.

"J-Jun?!" she says now blushing madly. "I-if you don't feel that well you don't have to stay with me!" she says calmly. But inside of her she was going crazy her heart was doing flips insider her. It was so loud she was afraid Jun would hear it. Not to mention the fact that her whole face was red. Was she really thinking of him as her childhood friend, or was she thinking more of him than just that. No, what was she thinking?!

"Um, Jun I need to go outside for a bit. So I was wondering if you could stay here and wait for me?"

"Sure, go on. I'll be right here when you come back," he says releasing the girl from his embrace.

"T-thanks. Then I'll be going now. B-bye bye," she says as she runs out of the house slamming the door behind her. "What am I doing? It's just Jun," she says as she looks down. "The Jun that has always been there for me," tears begin to come down out of her eyes. Meanwhile Jun was just the same as Hikari.

"Stupid me, what did I do that for," he says resting his head on his hands. "I must be the stupidest person alive. I went too far away from childhood friends." Outside a women sees Hikari crouched down crying.

"Huh, Hikari what's wrong? Why are you crying," the woman says bending down to console her daughter.

"Mom," she says flinging herself at the woman.

"It's going to be alright, Hikari. Just tell me what happened," says the woman now tightly hugging her crying daughter.

"I don't know. I just can't stop crying. I want to make it stop, but every time I try to think I only end up crying more," says Hikari still clinging to her mother's warm embrace.

"Then don't think. No one said you had to. Your not perfect and you don't have to be," said the woman. "Oh, now that I think about it where's Jun?" Hikari pushes away from her mother realizing how she left Jun. She was only thinking about herself not about Jun at all. How could she let herself be so selfish? Jun was always so kind to her and she took him for granted yet again. What was she going to do now?


	5. Chapter 5: My Most Precious Friend

She needed to go and properly apologize to him, not just apologize but also thank him for all he's done for her. He_ was_ also sick and _she_ was the one that was going to take care of _him _for once. This was no time to feel sorry for herself.

"Sorry, Mom but I have to go," she says getting up and running inside the house. She had to find him now! She ran into the house, slamming the door behind her.

"My, what a troublesome child I have," she says laughing as she gets up.

She walked in and started to look around the room. Something was clearly missing. That's it where was Jun? She had left him _here_! He said he'd be right _here_ when she got back. So _where _was he! It just didn't make any sense to her. She feel to her knees and began to cry again. Why did she care so much about that promise? He was just a burden to her right? Right?!

"Jun, I'm sorry," she says as she lifts her head. Tears began to fall down her face. It looked as if she could make her own ocean with all the tears she had cried. If he was just a burden why was she so upset? She hated knowing she most likely wouldn't be able to figure it out.

"You shouldn't cry, Hikari," said Jun as he walked down the stairs. "I was only in the bathroom. If it bothers you that much your welcome to come and watch me," he says hiding his face from her. He was calm and relaxed. His voice was like a sweet melody that ran through her ears. Within the blink of an eye the two had switched places.

"Jun, you –," she said as she ran up to him and threw herself on him causing them both to fall. "You big idiot," she says as she clings to him crying. "I was so worried about you," she saying crying into the boys chest.

"Why?" he says wrapping his arms around her.

"You said you'd stay with me this whole time! And you said that you would be right here when I came back! But you weren't. So I was just scared you had left me all alone," she screamed. "I don't want you to go," she said whispering it into the boys ear. She had stopped crying now. When they fell she had fallen on top of him, which offered the best position to do this.

"H-Hikari, do you even know w-what your saying?!" says Jun as his face turns a crimson red.

"No, I don't know what I'm saying anymore! I just don't know!" she screams now crying again. He wanted to console her. He didn't want to see her like this, but he had no idea on what to say now. He wraps his arms around the girl bringing her closer to him.

"I'm sorry, Hikari. I'll always be right here for you. No matter where or when I'll be there. So don't cry and put on a smile for me, alright?" he says as the girl lifts up. She sniff a few times, clears her throat and looks up.

"Thank you, Jun," she says as she gives him a small peck on the check. The boy unsure of what_ exactly _was going could only blush. Hikari seeing this just laughs. She figured he'd do this. He would _always _do this whenever she showed her affection for him and it _always_ made her laugh.

"Well, at least your laughing now," he says shyly as he scrunches his head to his chest.

"Jun!" she says playfully teasing him, though she doubted she could say anything more with all her laughing.

"Hikari! Jun! Please come here for awhile," yelled a women from downstairs as the two get up.

"Jun, you know what?" she says spinning around with her arms around her back.

"What would that be? I can only guess with how your behaving," he says playfully as he smiles. You could see how much he cared for her if you looked into his eyes. Hikari was, she was captivated by his eyes. She honestly didn't care now anymore. She'll figure it out in due time.

"Your my most precious friend," she says giving him a hug. He slowly wrapped his arms around her.

"Your my most precious friend too," he says leaning his head against her's. When he said that she could have sworn she could have died of happiness.


	6. Chapter 6: The Fair Part I

"Mom, what's wrong?" asks Hikari as her and Jun run downstairs to greet the woman.

"Well, I just heard the greatest news," says the woman excitedly. "There's a fair in town and I think you two should go together," she says handing them the flier she held in her hand.

"Pokemon fair held from 5-10. Lots of rides and food. Admission is one dollar per person. You can get an all access ride ticket for five dollars and an all access food and drink ticket for ten dollars," read Jun as Hikari leaned on him to read it for herself.

"Sounds like fun we should go," said Hikari shaking Jun's arm up and down, begging him to go with her.

"Fine I'll go with you. But if your late I'm charging you a one-million dollar fee got that?" he says as he tries to get his arm off of her relentless grasp.

"Yep, I got it. Oh, mom are you going?" she asks as they both turn their heads.

"No, I have some things to do. I'm sorry I can't go with you," she says as she clasps her hands together smiling. "Then I'll be off," she says waving good bye as she walks back over to Jun's house.

"Then it's a date," she says smiling up at the boy. The boy stood there wide eyed for a moment.

"Tsh, ya I guess," he says as he turns his head to hide his embarrassment.

Later that day both Hikari and Jun are getting ready. Jun puts on his regular clothes. A orange and white stripped jacket and a green scarf. Hikari does the same. She puts on her black shirt, pink skirt, black socks, pink boots, and her pink scarf.

"Gah, what's talking her so long," says the boy impatiently walking back and forth.

"Jun!" yelled the girl as she runs up to him. "Sorry I'm so late. Were you waiting long?" she ask painting trying to catch her breath.

"No, not that long. Though for being late you owe me one-million dollars!" he said smiling at the girl.

"And you expect who to pay for that?" she says as she places her hands on her hips.

"You of course. But if you can't pay I will just have to think of another way," he says sighing.

"Jun," she says with an agitated look on her face.

"Well, what are we standing around here for. Let's go. We don't have all day," said the boy as he grabs her by the wrist and runs off. In no time flat they were at the fair. Though with Jun's pace they probably could get anywhere in no time flat.

"Jun, is something wrong? You've been staring at me for awhile now," she said as she bends closer to the boy. Though it's she had room to criticize him, for she had been acting strange herself. Then again it wasn't that bad getting his undivided attention.

"Well what do you want to do?" he asks as he turns his head in the direction of the fair.

"Well duh, go to the fair," she said as she clung to his arm and pulled on it. He didn't even hesitate to go with her because it wasn't like he could do anything anyways. She had a burning passion in her eyes and he knew from experience that no one could stop her now.

"Alright two tickets coming right up," said the ticket both man as he handed them their tickets.

"Thank you," they both said as they each took a ticket from the man.

"Have a good time," he said waving back at them.


	7. Chapter 7: The Fair Part II

Hikari was still clinging to his arm as she pulled them all around. She had suddenly stopped which made Jun slam into her and loose her balance.

"Hikari," he boy screamed as he caught the girl. They both just stood their looking at each other for a moment.

"Um, J-Jun," she stuttered trying to say something but couldn't. He felt so warm and it made her feel safe. Thinking of this made her whole face a bright red color.

"Hikari –," he started to say but was cut of by Hikari's squirming.

"Jun, let's go in there," she said smiling as she pointing to a haunted house.

"But Hikari aren't we a little to old for this kinda stuff?" he asks as he let's the girl go.

"No we aren't," she says as she grabs his arm. "Now, come on and let's go," she said dragging him into the place. He assumed that he would get scared before Hikari does. He hadn't seen her scared for a long time. So long that he couldn't even remember what she was so scared _of_.

"Gah!" screamed the girl as she flung herself at Jun.

"H-Hikari?!" he says more in a surprised tone rather than embarrassed one. "W-What exactly are you so scared of? Wait, just wait, weren't you the one that wanted to come in here in the first place?" he says still shocked she was in fact scared of something.

"And now I'm telling you I want to get out of here!" she says gripping him tighter.

"I'm sorry, Hikari. I'll get you out of here," he says as he begins to guide the girl out.

"Hikari"

_Hm what was that?_

"Hikari"

_There it was again_

"Hikari!" yelled Jun as the girl opened her eyes. She blinked a couple of times before looking down.

"What?" she says now looking back at him.

"We're out so you can let go of me now," he said. Though to be honest he really didn't want her to let go at all. The girl realizing what had just happened flung herself away from him with her face bright red again.

"S-s-sorry, Jun. I just caused a lot of trouble. But to make it up lets go on the Fares Wheel, kay" she said as she pointed to the huge thing right in front of them.

"Sure, I don't really mind but –," he didn't have time to finish before the girl took his hand and started to run off with him.

"Two please," she said showing the man the free rides pass she and Jun had. The man takes the cards and fixes his glasses to take a look at the cards.

"Thank you, young lady," he says as his fingers begin to wobble dropping them onto the ground. "Oh my, I'm sorry. At my old age these things become quite hard to do."

"It's no problem," says Jun as he picks up the cards. "Here," he says as he hands Hikari her ticket.

"Thanks, Jun. Bye, have a nice night," she said waving her good-byes to the old man. They both get into a car and sit at separate ends. It was quite. It rarely was ever quite between them. Most of the time they were fighting, ranting about something, or apologizing to each other. There really wasn't much time for silence. So why now was it so quite? But to Hikari it was anything but quite. All she could here was the pounding of her own heart. Why was it pounding so much? Was it because of Jun? Because he was with her?

"So, Hikari I guess we'll be leaving tomorrow huh?" he said looking out the window. Tomorrow! She hadn't realized she would have to go back tomorrow. She really didn't want to though.

"Y-ya," she cocked out. She didn't want to admit she was going to leave. That she was not going to see Jun any longer. It made her heart hurt as she though about these things.

"You'll finally get rid of me huh Hikari," he said as he looked over at her. She couldn't take it anymore. She didn't want to hear him of all people say that. It hurt to much.

"Jun!" she yelled as she jumped on him. She was now balling. Jun had never seen her cry this much before.

"H-Hikari what wrong," he said wrapping his arms around her. He just didn't know what to do. Did he say something to her?

"Don't you ever, ever say that your just a burden to me," she said now looking straight at him. "I don't want to hear it! Your not a burden to me and I don't want to see you go. I don't want to not see you anymore," she said as gripped his shoulders.

"Hikari I'm sorry but –, " he said unable to say anything more from the shock. He had always said the same exact thing every time that they spent a lot of time together. So why now was she yelling at him. She had stopped crying now as they both realized how much the car was swaying.

"I don't want to see you say that because well –," she looks up at him. "I love you," she said as she kisses him. This kiss was different from the others she had given him. He could tell that she really did care for him.

"Hikari, I love you too," he said kissing her back.

-- The End --


End file.
